Research Paper
by mYsTiCaLNigHTsTaLKeR
Summary: isang documentary isang pagaaral tungkol sa kakaibang ugali ni Sasuke.. warning: contains YAOI, SHOUNENAI, SLASH.. in short, lalake sa lalake] [naruXsasu] pls R&R.. first time ko gumawa ng yaoi.. review po ha.. salamat.. one shot..


HHHEELLLOOOWW! Haaaay… nagbalik na ako! Pasenxa na kayo ha! Cguro bka bukas or sa isang araw, mkkpag-upd8 n ulet ako sa "Are Jokes Really Half Meant?".. Kk? Pasenxa n tlga.. andami kasing assignments e.. hanggang ngaun nga hndi p rin ako tpos magreklamo kung bkt bago mag-sembreak may Mid Year test tpos pgkatapos na pagkatapos ng sem break e Periodic Test nman.. Nakakaasar dba? Tpos andami png projects.. epal tlga..

Isa png nangungulit sa kin nung mga araw n hndi ako nkkpgupdate e ung research paper nmin.. ilang mali lng., ireretype.. onting errors lng, uulitin.. tpos me mga format format p n kelangan sundin.. tapos e2 ako ngaun.. galit n galit ata sa paggawa gawa p nmin ng research paper na un at pati un nigawan ko n ng kwento.. kung hndi nyo alam ang research paper, ang research paper ay isang dokumento kung san nakalagay ang lahat ng mga detalye tungkol sa pag-aaral ng isang bagay, o tao o kung ano man ung pinag-aaralan ng mga researchers.. gets? Kaso ung nigawa kong research paper sa kwento ko, ginag ko n lng.. hehehe.. sori for the wrong word.. hehehe.. ayy! Bago ko malimutan, reviews ha! Salamat! Ok! Game na!

* * *

**Research Paper**

By: mysticalnightstalker

_e2 n ung research paper.._

**Title:**

A Psychological Analysis Of The Behavior Of My Beloved Uchiha Sasuke Of The Animé Series Naruto

**Introduction: **_(tagalog na 'to.. isipin nyo na lng tinranslate.. aba! Mahirap ata mag-english noh!)_

Halos lahat sa atin ay nagtataka kung bakit kakaiba kumilos ang ating pinakamamahal na si Uchiha Sasuke ng anim­­é series na Naruto. Well, nakakapagtaka nga talaga ang mga inaasal nya lalo na kapag nandyan at kasama niya ang mga groupmates sa Team 7 na sina Naruto at Sakura.

**Problem:**

Bakit kaya kakaiba kumilos ang ating pinakamamahal na si Uchiha Sasuke lalo na kapag kasama niya ang mga groupmates nya sa Team 7..?

**Hypothesis:**

Marahil kaya ganoon kumilos si Sasuke ay dahil sa may gusto siya kay Sakura at naiilang sya dito. Cguro din ay nagseselos at naiinis sya ng sobra kay Naruto dahil hindi nito hinahayaang makapagsolo silang dalawa (with Sasuke) ni Sakura.

**Significance of the Study:**

Ang importansya nito ay…. (hinga ng malalim) … PARA NGA MALAMAN KUNG BAKIT GANON KUMILOS SI SASUKE! KULEEEEET! … (phew!) .. at para na rin ma-satisfy ang sarili at hindi na guluhin ng curiosity.

**Scope and Limitations:**

Ang research na ito ay aabot lamang ng.. uhmm.. w8.. teka lng.. isip lng ako.. uhmmm.. ahh! .. mga 30 minutes lang! Walang kailangang materials na maxadong komplikado.. Cguro bolpen o lapis, tpos papel.. para sa pagtetake down ng mga obserbasyon.. un lang.. Basta ang importante, marunong ka mag-analyze psychologically, pwede na!

**Review of Related Literature:**

Sabi sabi na may gusto raw si Sasuke kay Sakura at pinagseselosan nito si Naruto dahil nakakausap nito ng normal (kahit abnoy si Naruto.. hihi..) si Sakura. Kaya ba ganito n lng kumilos si Sasuke?

Tuwing normal na araw lng ay kapansin pansin na tahimik ang batang Uchiha lalo na kapag me training siya kasama ang Team 7. Ayon sa majority, talaga lng daw tahimik si Sasuke

Kapuna puna rin n kapag napapahiya ito o di kaya may maling nagawa ay namumula ito at nagma-maroon na kapag nakikita siya nina Naruto at Sakura. Kaya nman pinipilit nyang gawin ang lahat na perpekto pra hindi mamula ng ganon.

Ngunit marami ding nagsasabi na minsan ay naiilang siya kumilos kapag sila lang ng isang miyembro ng Team 7 ang nasa meeting place nila.

Marahil ay may gusto siya sa isa niyang kamiyembro. Tingin ko ay si Sakura na nga ito. Hindi naman pedeng si Naruto iyon, 'di ba?

**Methodology:**

Nagsimula ang pagreresearch na ito sa paghahanap ng different forms of media na maaaring pagkuhanan ng mga obserbasyon.

Tumingin ako sa mga internet sites, magazines, dyaryo (specifically "Konoha Today), pictures at videos at inobserbahan ang kilos ng ating beloved specimen na si Uchiha Sasuke.

**Data/Analysis:**

Sa mga episodes ng "Naruto" mismo ako nakakuha ng pinakamaraming impormasyon. Ngunit lubha akong nagulat at nagtaka sa aking mga obserbasyon.

Ayon sa mga episodes, bibihira lamang pansinin ni Sasuke si Sakura. Pinapansin at kinakausap nya lamang ito kung may sasabihin siya ngunit siguradong ang sasabihin nyang ito ay talagang importante lamang, madalas pa nga ay may koneksyon sa kanilang mga misyon.

Ang kapuna-puna pa, mas maraming scenes si Sasuke na kasama si Naruto, hindi si Sakura. At walang pinapakita itong pahiwatig na may gusto siya sa ibang babae na tulad nina Ino, Temari, Hinata o Tenten. Nag-iiba na ang aking hypothesis.

Madalas ay tahimik ngunit asar na asar si Sasuke kay Naruto. Heto ang iba't ibang scenes na kapansin pansin na may koneksyon sa kakaibang ugali at kilos ng ating pinag-eeksperimentuhan.

Scene #1  
Papunta sila sa Wave Country at ipinagtanggol ni Sasuke si Naruto sa mga evil ninjas na sumugod kay Ginoong Tazuna.

Scene #2  
Tiniis ni Sasuke ang mga sakit na dulot ng mga shuriken's at kunai's upang mailigtas lamang si Naruto mula sa mapanganib na jutsu ni Haku.

Scene #3  
Ang mga pangyayari noong Chuunin Exam at nang makilala nina Sasuke at Naruto si Orochimaru.

Scene #4  
Nang labanan nila si Gaara at ang Shuukaku sa loob nito at kung pano sila nagtulungan.

Scene #5  
Kakaibang mga kilos nang naglaban sila sa "Valley of End" kung saan muntik na silang mamatay.

Scene #6  
Ang hindi sinasadyang halikan nilang dalawa noong bandang umpisa pa lamang ng series.

Sa pag-oobserba sa ating specimen sa mga senaryong ito, isang nakakagulat na kongklusyon ang nabuo.

**Psycho Analysis:**

mga ugali ni Uchiha Sasuke

: tahimik

laging tahimik si Sasuke dahil iniimagine niya si Naruto na kasama niyang masaya sa isang paraiso, silang dalawa lamang – sapagkat hindi naman niya magagawa kay Naruto ang nais niyang gawin kaya dinadaan na lamang niya ito sa panaginip…

: suplado/isnabero

suplado siya kay Sakura dahil naiinis siya rito dahil nakakalapit ito kay Naruto na hindi naiilang.. suplado rin naman siya kay Naruto dahil ang pakiramdam niya ay isa siyang dalagang Pilipina na kailangan pang magpakipot sa minamahal.. playing "hard-to-get" kumbaga…

: namumula at di makatingin

nahihiya siya sa kanyang mga teammates.. Kay Sakura dahil maaring unahan na siya nito sa puso ni Naruto dahil sa palpak niyang ginawa.. At kay Naruto dahil baka na-turn-off ito sa kanya at lalo siyang mawalan ng pag-asa sa iniirog…

: naiinis, asar at galit kay Naruto

kunwari lamang ito.. para lamang mapalapit ito kay Naruto at para mapansin din siya nito.. At para na rin hindi mahalata ang tunay na nararamdaman sa kanyan "Romeo"…

: hindi gaanong pinapansin ang mga babae tulad nina Ino at Sakura

naiirita siya sa mga ito… dahil baka sa kanila mainlab ang kanyang minamahal na si Naruto…

: tinitingnan ng matalim ang mga lalake tulad nina Gaara, Neji, Rock Lee, etc.

minsan ay nais niya ring halikan ang mga kaakit-akit na mga lalakeng ito at minsan ay nagdududa na rin siya dahil baka isa o dalawa sa mga ito ay maging karibal pa niya…

**Generalization/Conclusion/Recommendation:**

Matinding pagmamahal ang nararamdaman ni Uchiha Sasuke para sa kanyang teammate na si Uzumaki Naruto, hindi sa isa pa niyang teammate na si Haruno Sakura.

Mas maganda na kung masasabi niya ng mas maaga ang nararamdaman niya para kay Naruto upang hindi na siya maunahan pa ng iba tulad ng iniisip niya.

* * *

Pasensya na kung boring ha.. kung corny.. nabangag lang ako dun sa project na un cguro.. at ang naging bikitima ay ang pinakamamahal kong si Uchiha Sasuke.. patawa.. patawad.. hehehehe.. review po kayo ha… review review review pls! mwuuaaaahh! Salamat! 


End file.
